


Homecoming

by Starofwinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Crying, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “How’d you get here?”“I took a plane,” she says, with a shaky laugh





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Laura and the kids are Barney's - Clint's brother - family in this AU. He sticks around to take care of them while Barney is off doing his criminal things.

There’s a knock on the front door.  

Clint is on his feet, his sword in hand, before Lucky is even off the bed.  He presses a finger to his lips as Lila steps out of the room down the hall, and she nods, wide-eyed, turning around to shoo her brothers back.  

Lucky is growling at the top of the stairs, and Clint whispers, “Go with the kids.”  The big lab bounds off, and he finally slips downstairs, silent as the shadows, and takes a look outside.  The door swings open, and he barely realizes he’s the one that opened it. 

“Sorry, I’d have let myself in, but you moved the spare key.”

“Yeah, we decided it might be a good idea after last time… How-”  His voice shakes before giving out completely, and he reaches out.

Natasha meets him halfway, and he wraps his arms around her in a hug that he knows probably hurts, but he can’t let go.   She hugs him just as tight, and his ribs ache, but he doesn’t care. 

“ _ Nat _ ,” he whispers, and it sounds kind of like a sob because it is.  He’s shaking and so is she, and it tastes like salt when she pulls him down into a kiss.

He touches his forehead to hers when they break apart, but he can’t close his eyes, just in case she disappears.  “How’d you get here?”

“I took a plane,” she says, with a shaky laugh, and he snorts softly, and then they’re laughing hysterically together, until they collapse together.  “I just woke up by headquarters, or… where it used to be. What happened?”

“So much happened,” he says, because he has no idea where to start with that, “You just woke up?”

Natasha nods.  “I heard Red Skull - did you tell Steve about him, by the way, that sounds like something he’d want to take care of - he said that the trade had been nullified and I needed to go home.  And then I woke up, hitchhiked to one of our old safehouses, and I came here.”

“Yeah, I- Steve knows.  He took all the stones back, and he-” Clint laughs again, “He told me he can’t fucking believe there’s still Nazis and  _ goddamn Red Skull _ .  He punched him again.”

She starts giggling at his impression of the captain.  “I believe it.”

Clint can’t help himself, he wraps his arms around Natasha, burying his face in her hair.  “I missed you so fucking much,” he whispers.

Her fingers wrap themselves in his shirt, and they both ignore the way her voice shakes as she whispers back, “I love you, Clint.”

“I love you too, ‘tasha.  Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

She just nods.  “I won’t.”

It’s a lie and they both know it, they’ll  _ never _ stop saving each other, but for the moment, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I FIXED IT.  
> I'm still really unhappy with Natasha's death, and the [interview with the screenwriters](https://comicbook.com/marvel/2019/04/29/avengers-endgame-writers-why-black-widow-death-not-reversed-explained/) just made me even angrier, so I had to write this.
> 
> The explanation is that Steve giving back the stone exchanged it for the life taken to get it in the first place.


End file.
